Basic Lupine Urology
Summary: In an homage to Law & Order, the study group investigate a crime when someone sabotages their science experiment. When they discover the perp, Annie plans on prosecuting them to the fullest extent of Greendale's Code of Conduct. Plot Jerry and a another janitor are cleaning up the biology lab when he makes a horrible discovery. A few hours later, Jeff, Annie, and Professor Kane arrive at what has now become a crime scene. It turns out the study group's Biology project, a yam, has been been squashed. Although upset at having been summoned to the lab for a minor incident, Kane decides to give the study group a passing grade. Annie refuses as she believes that the project would have gotten them an "A" if it hadn't been sabotaged. Kane says until there's proof his decision stands and leaves. When Shirley, Abed and Troy arrive at the scene Annie elists their help to find the culprit. Troy and Abed start their investigation with Pierce as it was his turn to water the yam when it was squashed. They find him in the cafeteria taking bets on an arm wrestling contest between Leonard and Harry. After dispersing the elderly spectators they corner Pierce and he confesses he was unable to do his part for the project because the lab was locked when he got there. He suggests they investigate Todd since he has a grudge against the group. Later in the library, Todd says he too was unable to enter the lab because it was locked. As proof he presents a photo he took from outside the lab which shows the yam still intact. Troy and Abed take the picture and have it analyzed by Britta who is unable to provide any useful information. Shirely then takes a closer look at the clock in the photo and notices the photo was taken ten minutes after 8:00 P.M. confirming part of Todd's and Pierce's alibis. Abed figures that whoever did it must have had a key. Shirley suggests they check with the front office and look over the sign out log for the lab keys. When they get to the administrations office they find Neil in charge of the keys. After checking the records he finds that Magnitude was the last one to sign for it. Troy and Abed track him down at the student lounge where Magnitude tells them it was inside his backpack which ended up being stolen. They decide to set up a sting to see if they can find the thief. They end up catching Starburns in the act of stealing after springing their trap. In a make shift interrogation room, Troy and Abed try to good cop/bad cop a confession out of him. Starburns realizes they have no authority over him and refuses to cooperate. Shirley then steps in and says that since they aren't making any progress here to go check with the lab and see what the test results say. At the Biology lab, the school's botanist tells them that damage on the yam is consistent with someone having stepped on it. She then says had the yam survived it would have gotten them an "A" on the project as it was about to bloom. The next day, Troy and Abed confer with Jeff and Annie about what their investigation has turned up so far. Jeff tells the duo to search Starburns locker to find leverage to use against him so they can find out what he knows. Annie objects saying how unethical it is but Jeff counters that they don't have time to waste if they want to see justice done. Later, Troy and Abed have a janitor open the locker under the pretense that they heard a cat inside. When it's opened, biology lab equipment spills out. Starburns arrives, takes in the scene and makes a run for it. Troy and Abed quickly follow in pursuit. They corner him in the hallway where he is pestering Quendra to help him evade capture. Starburns agrees to name the real suspect as long as his theft of the biology lab is kept secret. He makes Troy and Abed pinky swear on it and then tells them it was Todd. Troy and Abed aprehend the suspect at his basket weaving class. He is then brought to the Biology classroom before Professor Kane where Jeff and Annie present their case against him. Before Todd can respond to the charges they are interrupted by the dramatic appearance of his former C.O. Lieutenant Commander Archwood. He states his credentials as an attorney and demands to know why his client is being harrrassed. The entire matter is then brought before Dean Pelton in his office. Archwood says that all they have against Todd is the testimony of Starburns who has no alibi himself for the crime. Jeff replies that they cannot reveal what he was doing there because of a pinky swear. Pelton gives Jeff an ultimatum, tell what Starburns was up to or he'll fail the study group. Professor Kane then steps in and says that he's the one who makes the decisions in his class. He upholds the pinky swear and states that both sides can argue their case to the class and let them decide their grades. Later, Jeff and Annie are working on the case in the study room when an angry Troy and Abed interrupt. Oooh, oooh, oooh.....png|''Oooh, oooh, oooh...'' Uh huh, huh, huh....png|''Uh huh, huh, huh...'' They inform them that Archwood threatened Starburns and now their only witness has dissappeard. A determined Annie still plans on trying the case despite Jeff's objections. At the trial the next day, Archwood is doing his best to portray Todd to the class as a national hero. When it's Annie's turn to cross examine him, she uses the very virtues Archwood was previously extolling about Todd against him. She manipulates him by calling on his sense of duty and honor to come clean. He begins to crack under the pressure of her pleas and lets it slip that what happenend was an accident. He dropped the yam because it was hot and burned his hand. The class is stunned by his admission as Annie does a victory dance. Jeff suddenly asks for a sidebar with Professor Kane. Inside Kane's office Jeff offers a plea bargain and requests that both the group and Todd be given a C. He convinces Annie that Todd's confession wasn't actually a clear admission of guilt and that he doesn't want to see a possibly innocent man fail. Kane accepts his plea bargain and they return to class. Before he is able to pass sentence Jeff asks to deliver closing arguments. He tells the class that he belives all the yams were victim. He then proves his theory correct when he starts dropping the other yam project's on the floor they easily they splatter. When Vicky's yam suspiciously remains intact after the fall it forces a confession from Fat Neil. He admits he sabotaged the other yams so that his girlfriend Vicky could pass. Later in Dean Pelton's office, Jeff and Annie along with Kane and Pelton are discussing the aftermath of the trial. Neil has lost his adminstrative duties as key master and is now being forced to retake Biology in summer school. Annie is surprised that after all the procedures and politics the case came down to Biology after all. The celebration is cut short when Kane answers Dean Pelton's phone. A shocked Kane tells the others that Starburns was invovled in a car accident. It resulted in the meth lab in the back of his trunk exploding and he is now dead. End tag Troy and Abed are in their bunk bed talking. It's then revealed that their bunk bed is in Group Study Room F when Shirley interrupts their conversation and asks why they aren't back in their apartment yet. Dean Pelton arrives with warm milk fo the two guys and then sings them to sleep with a creepy lullaby. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Returning faculty': Marshall Kane returns in this episode making his third appearance of the season. *'Returning students': This episode features the return of alot of Greendale students starting with Harry Jefferson, Leonard, Todd, Fat Neil, Magnitude, Starburns, Quendra, Garrett, and Vicky. *'Familiar face': :: Jerry the janitor returns in the opening sequence. :: Abed's actor whom he cast as his Pierce in "The Community College Chronicles" returns as one of the elderly students at Greendale betting on the arm wrestling competition between Harry and Leonard. *'School Supplies: '''Yams are all grown by the Biology Class as a project. *'Winger Speech: Jeff uses one of his speeches to reveal the truth about the yams. *'''Googly eyes: it's revealed that Neil and Vicky are currently in a relationship. Running gags: *'Disney face': Annie uses her formidable guilt inducing powers on Todd to get him to confess. *'Catchphrase: '''Abed relates Magnitude's entire story back to him in order to preserve his character's only lines ever being "Pop pop!". *'I'm Batman!: Abed takes on the persona of a Law & Order Cop along with Troy. *'Pan-sexual imp: '''The Dean's behavior reveals his attraction to men in uniforms, and even the word "uniform". *'Double Entendre: 'Annie's text to get Jeff to the crime scene is hinted to be "You're about to get screwed in the Biology Room". Pop culture references: *'TV Guide: 'The title of the episode is an homage to Law & Order create Dick Wolf, Lupine meaning wolf-like and Urology being the study of male urine systems (dick). Professor Kane also refers to the show "Mama's Family" Meta references: *'Homage:This episode was an homage to the long running NBC crime procedural "Law & Order". The title sequence was done in a similar way with the Community theme song reorchastrated to mimic the sound of Law & Order's theme. The episode was shot and filmed in much the same style as a typical L&O episode as well. The cop dramas signature sound effect of a banging gavel was used throughout the episode as well as similar title cards indicating the time and date. The characters on the show took on roles similar to charcters found on Law&Order. Troy and Abed became the lead investagators in the same vein as Lenny Briscoe and Ed Green. Jeff and Annie became the prosecuting attornies similar to Jack McCoy and Claire Kincaid. Shirley became an analouge to Lt. Anita Van Buren. Pierce was the typical informant character and Britta was the lab tech. *'Résumé': Professor Kane uses the phrase "a man must have a code" when explaining why he is upholding the pinky swear deal with Starburns. This is a reference to his character Omar Little on HBO's The Wire. Jeff also uses the phrase an earns Kane's respect. Category:Season 3 Episodes